Dia de Invierno
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Miku se toma sus merecidas vacaciones de invierno y se queda en cama para no salir al frio del ambiente... si quieren saber que pasara en ese frio dia entren y lean n n... ya no pongo advertencias porque ya me conocen xD


Bien aquí les traigo un oneshot que creo que me quedo un poquitin pasado de largo jejeje...

en fin espero les guste y como sabes fiel all Negitoro y al Lemon xD... quedeberan pensar a estas alturas de mi jajajaja... :una gota le recorre la cabeza:

* * *

_**Día de Invierno**_

Era una de esas mañanas heladisimas de invierno, de esas que ni sacar la nariz de la cama quieres. Por lo mismo agradecía enormemente el estar de vacaciones, si esas hermosas y benditas vacaciones. Bueno pero para tenerlas sacrifique una semana en verano, pero valió la pena... que rico es estar aquí acostadita muy calentita en mi cama mientras toda la demás gente debe levantarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones y deberes. Me desperté por mera costumbre y culpa de los ruidosos de mis compañeros de departamento... Que acaso no pueden hacer sus cosas en silencio?! Me pregunto mientras me giro tomando el cobertor para acomodarme mas y quedar aun mas acurrucada de lo que ya estaba. De puro ocio me puse a escuchar y ver si lograba desifrar lo que estaba pasando, mas que mal vivir con 7 personas hacia la vida diaria mas divertida, aunque a veces también la hacia en ocasiones insoportable...

En este momento están ya todos en la cocina preparando el desayuno... Meiko esta regañando a Kaito por querer tomar helado a estas horas y con este frio jajaja... Rin le esta reclamando a Len por no despertarla ya que ahora anda corriendo de un lado a otro terminando de arreglarse y ver si alcanza a comer algo, sino andará con un genio de los mil demonios... Luka supongo que debe estar tomando su café matutino, esa mujer no vive sin café y atún... Gakupo anda a la siga de Gumi ayudandola a ubicar sus cosas jajajaja esa Gumi es una despistada de lo peor... Pero es tan kawaii... A ver los gemelos van a clases asi que llegan pasado las 18hrs... Tanto Luka, Meiko y Gumi deben ir a la universidad asi que llegaran casi junto con los gemelos... Kaito y Gakupo si no mal recuerdo hoy tienen ensayo, eso quiere decir que llegaran muy tarde... o sea estaré solita de vagabunda todo el día... mmmmm... me gusta la idea jajajaja.

Así pasaron los minutos, estuve escuchando todo lo que ocurría hasta que ya no se hoyo nada, supongo que es porque ya todos se fueron. Me volví a acomodar en mi muy comoda y calentita cama. Cerré los ojos y asi me mantuve varios minutos suspirando, disfrutando plenamente de mi regosijo matutino. Me estiraba como un gatito para no sacar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo fuera de las frazadas, di un fuerte suspiro para ya volver a dormir, fue ahí cuando senti un suave toque en mi puerta seguido de que alguien ingreso, me hice la dormida. Dejo algo en mi velador luego senti que suavemente movian mi flequillo...

- Miku te dejo algo para que desayunes - era la hermosa voz de Luka la que escuchaba - asi no te levantas. Cuando dejo de jugar con mi pelo me di cuenta que se disponía a irse, la detuve tomando su muñeca.

- Luka - susurré, ella se dio vuelta a mirarme, me dedico una linda sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en mi. Luka no es de las personas mas sociables, de hecho creo que dentro de la casa ella solo procura ser cordial, pero no tiene confianza real con nadie mas que conmigo.

- sucede algo? - se puso en cunclillas a la orilla de mi cama para quedar a la misma altura de mi rostro.

- quédate hoy conmigo - le pedí en un tono casi suplicante poniendo mi mejor cara de gatito.

- y mis clases? - me rebatio.

- no creo que tengas nada importante - repliqué.

- y si los chicos nos pillan? - insistió.

- llegan todos pasado las 17hrs - volví a insistir poniendo mas énfasis en mi carita de ruego e inflando un poquito los cachetes - vamos solo esta vez. Luka me miro unos momentos y luego soltó un suspiro "bingo!" me dije feliz.

- esta bien, iré a buscar mi pijama - se iba a poner de pie, pero no la deje. Volvió a soltar un suspiro – de acuerdo, que insistente. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, eso si gustosa le ayude un poquito con los botones de su blusa, hasta quedar solo en bragas y sostén. Sonrei complacida y abrí las frazadas para que se acomodara conmigo, se acostó a un lado, quedamos frente a frente. La observe unos momentos, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados al parecer disfrutando del calor de la cama. La estuve observando por varios minutos, minutos en los cuales ella se durmió. No aguante mas, me acerque y apoye mi cabeza entre sus senos, la abracé por la cintura. Me encanta estar asi con ella, su calor y olor me relajan. Luka se medio despertó un poco sorprendida, pero pronto apoyo su cabeza en la mía, me abrazo y continuo durmiendo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí callada, escuchando su palpitar, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, sin siquiera moverme un centímetro, pero eran tan pocas las ocasiones en que podía disfrutar plenamente de ella que no quería que se terminase jamas. De a poco fui moviendo mis manos cuidadosamente hasta que solté el broche de su brasier y se lo quite para asi comenzar a besar tranquilamente esos hermosos y suaves senos. De pronto senti unas lentas caricias en mi espalda, al parecer mi pelirosa se despertó. Si, mía, Luka era mía desde hace varios meses, solo que nadie lo sabia ya que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Tenemos una linda relación que hasta ahora ha ido de maravillas, ella me sorprende cada día mas porque con todos es distante. Conmigo es todo lo contrario, es cercana, preocupada, detallista, incluso a veces hasta muy tierna. Me encanto descubrir todas esas facetas desconocidas de ella, bueno también puedo decir que ella saco algunas cosas en mi que yo desconocía. Jamás me imagine lo celosa que puedo llegar a ser, cuando ella tiene que hacer duetos con otros me molesto, sobretodo esas canciones con toques románticos o temáticas de pareja "uuuuyyy" como me molesta que se le acerquen tanto! Sobretodo en ese video cuando Kaito casi le da un beso!... anduve 1 semana idiota con el por ese video…

- te quiero - susurro esas hermosas palabras que llenan mi corazón cada vez que las pronuncia y me hacen olvidar cualquier odio que pueda tener, además que muy seguido no las escucho. Por mil veces que yo le digo "te quiero" ella me lo dice 1 vez, por eso es tan hermoso - eres mi tesoro Miku. Ahora si me derreti de amor.

- yo te amo - le confese sin tapujos sin dejar de acariciar y besar sus senos - y me gustaría gritarlo a los mil vientos. Lami Uno de sus pezones, lo chupaba también, no puedo resistirme ante tal delicioso manjar.

- sabes bien que no se puede - me hablaba en un tono suave, relajante, con esa voz que para mi era como hechizante - Miku tu aun nisiquiera has olvidado tu anterior relación, si dijieras que

tienes una relación conmigo lo tomarían como una broma. Ante esas palabras me indigne, me separe de mi deleite y me posicione sobre ella apoyando mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

- eso no es asi! - le reclame dolida e indignada, ella solo me observo tranquila debajo de mi - porque piensas eso?

- nunca hemos hecho el amor - menciono sin mas y me hizo caer en cuenta que era cierto, oportunidades habíamos tenido muchas veces en estos meses.

- pero porque? - balbucee buscando una relación entre que no hayamos hecho el amor y que piense que no me he olvidado de mi ex. La mire extrañada por unos minutos directo a ese par de azules orbes profundas como el océano. Sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente, la miro unos segundos y me lanzo directo a besarla apasionadamente, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello atrayendome aun mas apegando por completo nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos se deslizaron por toda su escultural silueta. Una de sus piernas subió hasta la altura de mi cadera donde la atrape con mi mano para disfrutar de esa suavidad. Baje mis labios hasta su fino cuello. Como pude me quite la parte superior del pijama, ella me ayudo en esa tarea como también lo hizo magistralmente con la parte de abajo sacandomela con sus piernas. Seguí bajando hasta regresar nuevamente a disfrutar de sus senos y ahora también de los suaves gemidos que emitía libremente. Música para mis oídos. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello insitandome a continuar bajando y como siempre he sido una niña muy obediente, baje. Al fin estaba frente al lugar mas intimo de mi Luka, un lugar que jamás había tocado pero que añoraba hacerlo. Tantas noches de solitario placer inspirado por este tesoro que hasta hoy era un misterio para mi, y ahora me daba la bienvenida. Lentamente baje sus pantaletas, juro que esta es la tortura mas deliciosa que me he dado. Ni siquiera estar frente a un delicioso puesto de puerros me provoca tanta anciedad como la que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Me relami los labios cuando al fin estuve a centímetros de su intimidad, inspire sintiendo el aroma mas puro de Luka, mi mente quedo unos segundos en blanco solo para dejar bien memorizado ese olor tan exquisito. Y lo hice, pase mi lengua por toda esa maravillosa y húmeda intimidad, saboreando cada centímetro de ella. Fue un momento de pleno deleite para ambas, por mi parte saborearla y escuchar el fuerte gemido de placer fue un momento que solo se podría describir con una palabra: perfecto. No podría existir cosa mas rica en este mundo que el sabor de ella. Bese su clítoris y mi lengua inexperta jugo por varios minutos con el, sacando de los labios de mi pelirosa amante una encantadora y enviciante mezcla de gemidos y suspiros que me hipnotizaron por completo. La espalda de ella se arqueaba de tanto placer que sentía y del cual me sentía la orgullosa causante. Seguí con mi ardua labor por varios minutos. Baje mi mano para poder introducir uno de mis finos dedos en ella. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, mucho liquido comenzó a brotar de su interior. Liquido que gustosa lami. En mi dedo comencé a sentir contracciones cada vez mas fuertes y consecutivas, introduje un segundo dedo y frote fuerte su clítoris con mi lengua logrando el tan anciado orgasmo para mi bella pelirosa, la cual estrujó las sabanas que tenia en sus manos y apretaba lo mas posible sus labios en un fallido intento por no dejar escapar el fuerte gemido que salió de lo mas profundo de su garganta. Pasado unos segundos, aun sin tranquilizar sus pulsaciones tomo mi rostro para que subiera y fundirnos en un profundo beso de amor.

- me has dado el orgasmo mas exquisito de mi vida - me confeso en un susurro apenas separamos nuestros labios. Aunque la verdad no se si creerle, mas que mal ella ha tenido otras parejas y yo no soy experta ni nada y... - te amo Miku... Ahora si le creo todo, juro que en estos momentos salen corazoncitos de alrededor mío. Tomo mi rostro nuevamente y volvió a besarme.

- porque me lo dices ahora? - no pude evitar preguntarlo, pero eso no quita que me sienta la mujer mas feliz y dichosa del mundo.

- porque asi lo siento - me respondió tranquila y serena, me beso nuevamente, hoy si anda mas cariñosa de lo normal - porque me demostraste que mi miedo era solo eso, un tonto miedo. Algo le iba a decir, pero no me dio tiempo. Me volteo quedando ella sobre mi, con sus labios se apodero de mi cuello y una de sus manos comenzó a regalarme caricias entre mi vientre y el monte de venus. Suaves y exitantes caricias. Una de sus piernas se posó sobre la mis mas cercana haciendo que separara mis piernas. Sus labios y lengua jugaban de una manera tan enloquesedora en mi cuello, que en ese momento yo era materia dispuesta para lo que ella deseara hacer conmigo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de ello porque su mano bajo hasta mi intimidad directo a mi zona mas sensible, juro que bese el cielo en ese instante y se lo hice saber con un fuerte gemido...

- Miku no grites tan fuerte - me dijo entre una suave risita mientras mordía suavemente el lobulo de mi oreja.

- me vale puerro! - dije ahogando un gemido - hoy todo me da igual, solo quiero disfrutar de al fin hacer el amor contigo Luka Megurine. Confese Para gusto de ella, senti como sonrio al escucharme. Y en respuesta senti como clavo sus dientes en la parte baja de mi cuello. Mi grito no se hizo esperar ya que además de sus dientes introdujo uno de sus delicados dedos en mi. Lo movía de una forma enloquesedora para mi, se notaba que tenia experiencia, porque mientras tenia ese dedo ahí su pulgar no dejaba de frotar mu clítoris. De verdad que me sentía en el cielo. Con su pierna acariciaba la mía lentamente. Su boca bajo hasta uno de mis senos, lo lamió, beso y a veces me daba suaves mordiscos. Esta mujer! No le conocía esa faceta, parece que ha visto muchas películas de vampiros jajaja.

- ah! - grite al sentir un segundo dedo dentro de mi.

- te dolió? - me pregunto de inmediato acercando sus labios a los míos y mirandome con preocupación - Miku eres virgen? Sus ojos denotaban, además de preocupación, asombro.

- s-si - respondí timidamente - pero no te preocupes, estoy bien... Contigo siempre estoy bien. Luka me observo unos segundos, luego me beso. Fue un beso diferente, no sabría exactamente como describirlo, pero creo que por primera vez mi Luka me entrego todo su amor en un gesto tan hermoso como fue este beso. Sus dedos iniciaron nuevamente con ese exquisito movimiento, con lentitud lo hizo, creo que tenia miedo de dañarme. Pero al contrario de lo que ella creía, yo me encontraba cada vez mejor, con cada movimiento yo sentía mas y mas placer. Mi lubricación aumentaba, no se como se podía mas. Luka volvió a usar su dedo pulgar en mi punto mas sensible y ahora si que me tenia viendo puerritos de todos colores. Sus labios volvieron a mi cuello con suaves besos y roces. Poco tiempo paso para que yo llegara al clímax y fui nuevamente mordida en el mismo lugar por mi vampirezca pelirosa, que con ese gesto me llevo al orgasmo pleno. Toda mi musculatura se contrajo atrapando fuertemente los dedos de ella que no se detenían en su vaiven interior haciendo que mi places se extendiera aun mas. Todo esto acompañado de un fuerte gemido de absoluto y exquisito placer. Cuando saco sus dedos se los llevo a su boca, lamiendolos cual dulce fuera. Al terminar con el liquido en sus dedos bajo hasta mi vagina y allí lamió todo el liquido que brotaba de mi provocando, con el toque de su maravillosa lengua, un segundo y tercer orgasmo. Mi respiración era dificultosa, pero si en ese momento moría por falta de oxígeno me daba igual, estaba feliz. Al terminar subió a reencontrarse con mis labios. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros corazones y respiración se normalizaron.

- eres exquisita - me susurro en un tono tan sensual que ni se de donde lo saca, pero me dan ganas de tirarme sobre ella cuando lo usa, y casi lo hice si no fuera porque estaba cansada aun.

- igual de rica que un atún? - pregunta tonta lo se, me estoy comparando con un pez.

- claro que no - me respondió casi ofendida la muy ... - adoro comer atún. Y me lo decia con un descaro que yo no me la creía, pero no se que cara haber puesto pero ella se largo a reír.

- estas diciendo que prefieres comer un pez en lugar de estar conmigo y mas encima te ries? - le pregunte al borde del enojo y ella seguía con su risa.

- jajajaja es que Miku - me respondía entre risas - jaja no te puedes comprarar con en pez. El atun me lo como. Cambio su semblante a uno mas serio y su tono de voz a uno muy sexy para decirme "pero a ti, a ti que no te haría... Te devoraria si pudiera". Ya oficialmente estoy con shock por exceso de amor hoy. Paso su índice por mis labios y fue bajando haciendo un camino hasta llegar a mi pecho, y ahí se quedo haciendo figuritas imaginarias. Me voltee dándole la espalda, tome sus manos para que me abrazara.

- abrázame asi fuerte fuerte fuerte - le dije y ella entre risitas me apachurraba mas y mas.

- para que tanto? - me pregunto agraciada mientras yo me apegaba lo mas posible a su cálido y desnudo cuerpo.

- porque no quiero que me dejes ir - concede acomodando mi mejilla contra la suya. Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, solo quería sentirla - Luka jamás me dejes ir... y jamás te vayas de mi lado por favor. Luka... Yo... Yo sin ti me muero.

- Miku no digas tonteras, no te vas a morir sin mi - me rebatio.

- claro que si, yo realmente te amo - dije sin mas - y no quiero que me abandones.

- no lo haré, no seas bobita - me respondió en un tono muy tierno para luego besar mi mejilla. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, solo sintiendonos mutuamente.

- Luka - le hable casi en un susurro a lo que ella solo emitió un "mhp" - hoy ha sido un día muy especial.

- por? - pregunto en un tono tranquilo.

- es la primera vez que hacemos el amor - le comencé a decir en el mismo tono tranquilo - la primera vez que estamos acostadas las dos desnudas asi bien pegaditas y mas importante aun es la primera vez que me dices 'te amo'.

- tienes razón - me respondió besandome la nuca y estrechandome un poco mas contra ella. Que bien se siente el calor de su cuerpo, ojala pudiésemos dormir todos los días asi - ha sido un día especial... Que aun no termina... Miku, me sorprendió saber que eras virgen.

- porque? - pregunte curiosa.

- pensé que con Kaito habías tenido relaciones sexuales, mas que mal con el estuviste casi 2 años - me explicaba.

- si, pero nunca senti algo tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti - explique - claro que varias veces me lo insinuó e intento, pero yo nunca quise. En fin es algo que ya fue y que ahora no importa. Comencé a sentir besitos por mi nuca y espalda.

- será mejor que te sirvas el desayuno que te traje - me dijo entre besos. Me incorpore lo suficiente para alcanzar el posillo que tenia yogurth con fruta, después bebi el jugo de naranja y me volví a acomodar en los brazos de Luka. Así, entre mimos nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas.

No se cuanto tiempo abra pasado, solo se que sebti que tocaron mi puerta...

- Miku permiso - escuche y yo, la muy idiota respondí "pase", cuando recorre con quien estaba ya era demasiado tarde. Meiko estaba sentada delante de mi cama con cara de 'exijo una explicacion'. Suspiré en resignacion, Meiko carraspeo con su garganta y con eso se despertó Luka quien al ver a nuestra compañera se acomodo con un semblante serio.

- Luka, que significa esto? - pregunto la castaña en un tono solemne.

- ni que tuviera que explicártelo - fue la rotunda y seca respuesta de Luka. Me voltee, la abrace por la cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, solo mis ojos salían del cobertor. La mirada de Meiko con una ceja en alto me daba algo de miedo, pero a Luka no le provocaba nada. Desde que se formo el grupo Meiko fue como una hermana mayor, al tiempo llego Luka asi que ellas nunca se han visto como hermanas. Mas bien sitúa que parecen primas lejanas, pero con un carácter muy similar para enfrentar las situaciones. Este es casi un choque de titanes, pechogonas titanes - pero por Miku lo haré. Lo que ves aquí son 2 mujeres...

- no me vengas con jodas pelirosa pervertida - interrumpió Meiko por el notorio tono irónico que estaba usando Luka. A lo que casi fue asesinada von la mirada.

- de pervertida nada, Miku y yo somos pareja desde hace meses - comenzó a explicar Luka sin tapujo alguno en un tono serio a lo que la castaña solo escuchaba - tenemos una relación seria, pero no la habíamos expuesto por obvias razones. Sobre todo para que Miku no sea objeto de burlas, a mi me da igual lo que digan, pero antes de mi esta ella. Meiko se mantuvo callada unos minutos para luego soltar un suspiro.

- Miku estas segura de querer estar con esta pervertida? - volvió a preguntar Meiko logrando que una gran vena sobresaliera de la frente de mi pelirosa y que yo me indignara.

- Luka no es una pervertida - respondí molesta - ella es una hermosa persona, solo que nadie la conoce como yo. Y claro que estoy segura de querer estar con ella, es la relación mas linda que he tenido en mi vida y de verdad estoy enamorada de ella. Meiko volvió a callar por varios minutos, soltó un suspiro.

- bueno si están seguras de esto - comenzó a decir - yo no soy quien para oponerme, lo que si les pido, sobre todo a ti maldita pechugona pervertida y pedofila, es que se cuiden de la prensa mas que nada. La vena de Luka daba miedo, estaba enojada, furiosa, pero se mantuvo ahí quieta sin decir nada solo respirando para calmarse. Yo le acariciaba el vientre y parece que eso ayudaba a que no estallara y se lanzara sobre Meiko para matarla. Nuestra compañera se levanto de la silla y la dejo en su lugar.

- Meiko - la llame antes de que saliera de la habitación, esta se volteo a mirarme - a que venias?

- ah cierto! - se golpeo la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra - venia para contarte que la proxima semana tendremos un concierto fuera del país.

- China o korea? - volví a preguntar mas bien sin mucha gana, una vez al año viajábamos allá a dar recitales, ya no era novedad.

- iremos a una gira por Latinoamérica - casi salto de la emoción si no fuera porque Luka me agarro antes de quedar frente a Meiko desnuda - eso era... Ah y sigan en lo suyo, yo voy a juntarme con Kaito, chaolin. Se despidió y salió del cuarto, al poco de eso se escucho cerrar la puerta principal.

- Luka que emoción iremos a Latinoamérica! - gritaba con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, Luka solo sonrio pero yo creo que mas por mi hiperventilación que por la noticia - que pasa? No te veo muy feliz.

- si vamos de gira significa que estaremos muy vigiladas - me explicaba soltando un suspiro - eso significa que?

- que no podremos pasar tiempo como pareja - termine de decir algo triste. Luka me acaricio la mejilla y me regalo una tranquila sonrisa.

- tranquila, de alguna forma me escabullire para ir a violarte - sonrio y se volvió a acomodar en la cama - mejor sigamos durmiendo. Le hice caso y me acomode al lado de ella abrazándola.

- Luka que hora es? - le pregunte somnolienta. Senti que saco su brazo sin mucha gana al frio ambiente. Se que estábamos desnudas, pero en la cama cubiertas por las frazadas nuestros cuerpos estaban muy calentitos. Bueno si nos habíamos esforzado en mantener la cama con buena temperatura.

- son las 12hrs Miku, que quieres hacer? - me pregunto con un tono ligero, metiendo la mano nuevamente bajo las mantas, me volvió a abrazar.

- Lukaaaa! Tienes la mano fría! - le reclame, su mano estaba muy fría y me la puso en plena espalda, me separe un poco de ella y le di la espalda. Luka solo reia - que malvada!

- jajajaja no te enojes hermosa fue una bromita - me abrazo por la espalda, sus labios volvieron a acariciar mi cuello, sus manos ya temperadas comenzaron a recorrer lentamente mi vientre. Como enojarme con ella cuando hace este tipo de cosas? Es imposible. Que molesta me siento conmigo misma por no resistirme a sus caricias. Comenzó a jugar ahora con sus dientes en mi cuello.

- Luka de cuando esa faceta vampirezca? – pregunten un tono muy coqueto y jugueton, mientras mi cuerpo se movía demostrando el gusto que sentía por las caricias contra mi voluntad - porque si me dejaste marca, yo haré lo mismo. Dicho esto me volteo y expuso su cuello ante mi.

- entonces marcame - me dijo en ese tono sensual que hace que se me caiga todo, menos mal que ahora no tengo nada puesto. Acerque mis labios a su delgado cuello, lo bese y lami a gusto, escuche mas de un suspiro de placer escaparse de sus labios. Cuando ya me senti lo suficientemente complacida la mordí justo en la base del cuello y que rico se sintio clavarle el diente, literalmente, y mejor aun escuchar el delicioso gemido que se escabullo de sus labios - mas fuerte. Me susurro la muy masoquista, nueva faceta descubierta hoy. Yo como siempre muy obediente apreté mas. Miku te juro que si a esto le agregas algo mas me voy enseguida.

No espere mas, baje mi mano hasta su intimidad, grande mi sopresa al darme cuenta que estaba muy húmeda. Comencé a masajear fervientemente su duro y exquisito punto de sensibilidad absoluta, todo sin soltar su cuello. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y poco paso para cuando senti que estaba a punto de llegar al climax, asi que quise probar algo, deje mi pulgar acariciando su clítoris y con mi dedo mas largo mojado con su liquido comencé a estimular la entrada de su ano. Eso la hizo estallar en un fuerte orgasmo. En ese instante enredo sus manos en mi cabello para poder llevar mi rostro hasta el suyo y fundirnos en un largo y muy lujurioso beso entre mezclado con sus gemidos. De a poco se fue calmando sus pálpitos y nos separamos.

- Miku eso fue... - me decia con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cómplice - eso fue genial, gracias.

- no me las tienes que dar, tonta jajaja - me acerque y le brinde un corto beso - ahora si me dirás de tu nueva faceta? Soltó una coqueta risita por lo bajo.

- siempre había querido probar el mezclar un poquito de dolor con placer - respondía a mi duda mientras que una de sus manos me brindaba suaves caricias cerca de mi zona intima - y me gusto, pero no como para hacerlo siempre. Esas caricias mas que exitantes me relajaban, eran muy suaves y delicadas. Me acomode nuevamente abrazandola y con mi cabeza lo suficientemente cerca de la suya para poder sentir su respiración en mi rostro y si me daba la gana poder besarla. Asi lo estuve haciendo un buen rato, le daba besitos por todo su hermoso rostro, observando su semblante tranquilo y su pequeña sonrisa. Sus manos acariciaban cuidadosamente mi piel, como si de cristal se tratase, eso me tenia en total relajo. Nos dormimos nuevamente.

- hoy no puedo ir… claro entiendo, pero no puedo… estoy muy ocupada… es algo personal que no lo dire, espero me disculpes… - escuchaba la voz de mi hermosa chica, pero no se si es en mis sueños o estoy media despierta. Me acomode un poco, sentí como me acaricio la espalda y deposito un beso en mi frente – esta bien mañana vere lo del trabajo… que insistente, no te dire y punto… nos vemos mañana. Sentí que dejo algo que supongo era su móvil, en el velador y se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Disculpa si te desperté amor.

- no descuida, creo que ya es hora de despertar de este hermoso sueño – le respondi no muy convencida pero sonrojada por como me habia llamado.

- has dormido bastante no crees? – me pregunto riendo por lo bajo.

- no me refería a esa clase de sueño, tonta – le reproche recibiendo un beso en mi nariz a cambio – no quiero levantarme y simular frente a todos que esto entre nosotras no existe.

- esto? Esto que? – interrogo en un tono sugerente.

- esto… que somos… pareja… - decía no entendiendo la pregunta de mi pelirosa. Yo seguía ahí toda confundida mientras ella solo sonreía y rodaba sus hermosos ojos azul mar.

- Miku, quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? – me pregunto, pero estoy segura, puedo jurar que de mi corazón se perdieron al menos 3 latidos. Mis ojos estaban de plato, mi semblante serio pero por el shock y mi sangre se dio el trabajo de subir toda a mi cara sin mi permiso. Luka me miraba esperando una respuesta, pero al parecer mi cara mas que ponerla nerviosa la estaña haciendo reir – me vas a decir algo? O… la sangre en tu cara te puso mal?

- e… e. … - "aaaayyyyy! Que rabia no me salen las palabras!" gritaba en mi interior – s.s.s.s. Luka… si quiero. Al fin pude responder a lo que habia estado esperando por meses.

- Miku estas segura, porque yo te estoy preguntando si quieres ser oficialmente mi novia – me volvió a preguntar, ni tonta que yo fuera para no entender… aunque creo que hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, por la cara de seriedad que tiene mi Luka hay algo entre letras.

- a que te refieres, si quiero ser tu novia – le respondi.

- Miku yo lo quiero hacer oficial, delante de todos – me explico aun serena y su suave voz acompañándola. Pensé por unos momentos lo que me habia dicho – ya no quiero mantenerlo oculto, al menos no de los demás Vocaloid. Creo que ellos como nuestra seuda familia deben saberlo, aunque me da igual si les gusta o no la idea. Se que al publico no nos dejaran revelarlo, pero no me importa.

- porque me dices esto ahora? – pregunte curiosa ante el cambio tan radical que estaba teniendo ella. Mas que mal el mantener la relación oculta de todos en primera instancia fue idea de ella. Me acaricio el rostro solo con 2 de sus finos dedos.

- porque quiero poder amanecer todos los días a tu lado – ahora si mori de amor. No comprendo como una chica con un fenotipo frio, distante, apático y que no es muy sociable, puede llegar a ser tan endemoniadamente linda y tierna. Pero estoy mas que feliz que mi Luka sea asi, por fuera un iceberg y por dentro un volcán. Me abrace a ella sintiendo su aroma, su calor, sus brazos rodeándome casi de inmediato, sus labios en mi frente.

- yo también quiero amanecer todos los días abrazada a ti – le respondi al fin luego de unos minutos de silencio – mientras estes conmigo no me importa lo que digan los demás. Me abrace mas fuerte a ella buscando su protección y la recibi. Me brindo uno apretado, protector, sentí su amor y preocupación en ese gesto.

- bueno princesa, que quiere hacer ahora? – me pregunto muy amablemente. De verdad si Meiko supiera como es realmente Luka Megurine no dudaría ni desconfiaría de ella, pero mejor que no lo sepa, me divierte ver como se pelean las dos pechonalidades mas fuertes del grupo – la verdad no me quiero ni mover de aquí Luka. Me escondi mas en las frazadas.

- Mikuuuuu – me reprendió – debemos levantarnos a comer, sabes bien que no debes salir de tu dieta de puerritos. Eso ultimo estoy segura que lo dijo con un tono burlon.

- de acuerdo – dije sin muchas ganas la verdad - pero no te metas con mis puerritos. Dije haciendo puchero saliendo de la cama sin ninguna gana en dirección al baño, seguidamete salió Luka quien sin previo aviso me agarro de los cachetes y me planto un gracioso beso.

- te ves tan linda cuando te enojas - me dijo al soltarme y adelantarse a la ducha. Seguida a ella me adentre a la tibia agua, con el frio que hoy hace no me daban ganas de salir de la cama, ahora no le dan ganas de salir del agua. Luka comenzó a frotar mi cuerpo con la esponja llena de espuma, creo que con fragancia de naranja. Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo desde el cuello donde me hizo un exquisito masaje, bajo por mi espalda sin dejar ningún lugar sin tocar. Volvió a subir hasta mis hombros donde bajo recorriendo mis brazos, se detuvo un poco en mis manos y volvió a subir. Me abrazo y sus labios jugaron con mi oreja, me la mordía muy suavemente además de susurrarme palabras que hacían que mi corazón saltara de emoción. Sus manos se pusieron nuevamente en movimiento sobre mi vientre, de ahí subieron a mis pechos. Que fueron masajeados por un largo tiempo, pero pese a mis quejas sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Pese a que crei que se aprovecharía de mi, no lo hizo y creo que eso fue a propósito.

- ahora no, mas tarde – me dijo al girarme y quedar su frente apoyada en la mia. Tenia sus divinos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Me paso la esponja – me puedes enjabonar? Yo de inmediato tome el espumoso objeto y comencé a recorrer su perfecto cuerpo con el. Toda ella me encanta, su cuerpo pareciera que fue tallado, es perfecto realmente y yo soy la afortunada de ser la única en poder disfrutarlo. No la dejare ir jamás, y menos para que vuelva a caer en manos de alguien que solo la lastimara.

- Luka, quisiera saber algo – dije sin dejar de enjabonar su vientre y cintura.

- lo que quieras – me contesto sin mas.

- porque estuviste tanto tiempo con alguien que solo te hacia daño? – solte la pregunta, pero su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba. Solo solto un suspiro y miro hacia el techo, como si estuviera recordando. Mis manos subieron a sus senos y ella cerro los ojos.

- por tonta y miedosa – respondió con una sinceridad que me choco, tanto que deje mi divertido placer espumoso.

- tu no eres nada de eso – le encare algo molesta por oírla hablar asi de si misma.

- pero en ese momento lo fui – me explico con toda calma – me deje manipular por sus palabras y actos. Creía cuando me decía que nadie me querria. Que mi forma de ser no seria del agrado de nadie y que tampoco habría personas que se darían el tiempo de conocerme. Y al menos por un buen tiempo fue asi, nadie se acerco a mi para conocerme mas a fondo. Solo tu lo has hecho y aun no se que te animo a hacerlo.

- bien tonta fuiste al creer que nadie se acercaría a ti – le reproche, regreso el movimiento a mis manos para continuar enjabonándola – la verdad… me enamore de tus ojos desde el primer momento que te vi… fueron como un par de imanes para mi. Antes de que tu llegaras nadie me habia impactado de esa manera, Kaito me conquisto y le costo muchísimo. Pero tu no hiciste nada, simplemente me miraste directo a los ojos y en ese instante sentí que desnudaste mi alma, no se porque pero al menos asi lo sentí. La movi para que se volteara y poder enjabonar su espalda. Luego tuvimos esas primeras conversaciones a punta de insistencia mia, con las cuales te fui conociendo cada dia mas. Y la verdad no me arrepiento para nada el haberme metido a tu habitación mas de una vez contra tu voluntad…

- y conseguir el asiento junto a mi en todos los viajes – completo mi frase – asegurarte de que si las habitaciones eran compartidas te tocara conmigo, pedir camarines contiguos o en común en los conciertos, usar tu influencia en Crypton para siempre estar junto a mi a pesar de que tenias novio.

- si e insisto no me arrepiento en absoluto – dije orgullosa – pero gracias a toda esa insistencia estamos ahora aquí las dos juntas. Ella tiro lentamente la cabeza asia atrás topando con la mia. Hasta cierto punto me daba pena Kaito, pero no lo pude evitar me gustabas demasiado… bueno me gustas demasiado. Bese su espalda en señal de que ya habia terminado, asi que se volteo, me tomo de la barbilla y me beso bajo el agua. La abrace para anular la distancia entre nosotras. Era una deliciosa y completa sensación, el agua caliente, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos en mis mejillas, su cuerpo pegado al mio regalándome ligeros roces, realmente en ese instante perdi la nocion del tiempo espacio y no me importaba en absoluto.

- princesa mejor salimos, no crees? – me sugirió a penas nos separamos unos centímetros, la verdad yo ni ganas de salirme y se lo hice saber poniendo cara de gatito con botas – ya sabes que eso no resulta conmigo, aunque te vez hermosa asi. Me beso la punta de la nariz y salió de la ducha. Suspire, corte el paso de agua y la segui. Me estaba esperando ya con su escultural cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, sus brazos extendidos sostenían otra que al parecer me esperaba. Deje que me secara y envolviera mi cuerpo con aquella toalla. Volvimos al cuarto para poder vestirnos. Me puse algo simple, unas calzas negras con un poleron blanco deportivo con gorro que me llegaba debajo del trasero. Luka me miro y sonrio, ella se estaba secando el cabello.

- te ves simplemente hermosa asi Miku – me dijo haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran de color rosa. Cuando ya hubo terminado nos dirigimos a su habitación para que se pusiera algo, aunque por mi la dejaría asi pero encerrada en mi habitación muajajaja. Ella también busco algo comodo pero fiel a su estilo, unas calzas negras y una camisa celeste abierta los primero 3 botones. El timbre sono, para mi desgracia, y fui a ver quien era.

- Buenos días Kei-san – salude a nuestro productor general. Me sorprendió bastante que estuviera aquí – adelante pase.

- buenas tardes Miku-chan, se nota que no has salido de la cama hace mucho jaja – sus palabras me dejaron completamente avergonzada. Caminamos hasta la sala donde nos sentamos a charlar – como siempre mis visitas no son porque si, vengo a conversar algo serio contigo Miku-chan.

- Kei-san digame que se le ofrece – dije algo nerviosa en eso sentí los pasos de Luka acercándose.

- Buenas tardes Kei-san – saludo mi Luka cordialmente.

- Buenas tardes Luka-chan, me alegra que estes aquí justamente necesitaba hablar con ustedes dos sobre una canción que quisiéramos que interpretaran – comenzó diciendo muy alegre. Luka se sento al lado mio bastante extrañada, pero se mantuvo serena – verán, Magnet fue algo sublime, genial, supremo… pero los fans quieren mas… asi que hemos decidido hacer una serie de 2 canciones relacionadas. Ambas nos miramos algo incrédulas de lo que Kei-san decía. Estas canciones hablaran del "amor" entre ustedes, asi dejaremos a los fans muy felices por un tiempo mas… pero queremos que los videos sean mas comprometedores, no se si me entienden?

- si – respondimos las dos al unisono intercambiando miradas algo dubitativas – pero que seria algo mas "comprometedor"? pregunte haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

- me refiero a que en los videos y las coreografias de estas canciones – comenzó a explicar – nos gustaría mas contacto entre ustedes… tomarse la mano… abrazos… acercamiento de rostros…

- besos? – pregunto Luka de forma seria.

- si estuvieran dispuestas seria genial - ambas nos miramos atonitas, no sabíamos que decir, o sea yo quería saltar sobre Kei-san y abrazarlo, por fin haría un video expresando mi amor por mi amada pelirosa, pero seria demasiado obvio asi que me contuve - pero si no se puede, me conformo con una cercanía que deje poco a la imaginación jajaja. Luka se puso de pie haciéndome una señal con la mano para que yo me levantara también, algo desconcertada lo hice.

- algo como esto Kei-san? - dijo Luka al momento me atrajo asía ella tomandome firme por la cintura con una mano, con la otra levanto mi rostro por el mentón. Estaba estupefacta, no sabia que hacer, pero mi resistencia a ella es mínima, bueno la verdad no existe. Luka se acerco lentamente a mis labios y mi genial reacción automática fue cerrar los ojos.

- eso mismo! - decia Kei-san todo emocionado. Luka me beso y yo le correspondi - wooow! Eso mismo chicas, eso mismo necesitamos para el video! Luka abandono mis labios dejandome con gusto a poco. Por cosas como esta es que ustedes son las mejores Idols, están dispuestas a todo. Luka me dedico una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a tomar asiento, yo la seguí pero mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, jamás nos habíamos besado frente a nadie.

- Kei-san si esto es lo que quieren en el video - comenzó a hablar Luka obteniendo toda la atención de él - lo tendrán, pero con una condición.

- cual? - pregunto dubitativo e intentando deducir lo que mi pelirosa estaba pensando, pero ni yo sabia que pasaba por esa cabecita ahora.

- después de grabar los 2 videos nos daras 1 salida sin vigilantes - término de decir Luka dejando al gerente muy pensativo. Estuvo asi por unos minutos, en los cuales Luka no cambio su semblante ni por un segundo. Yo los miraba algo temerosa a ambos.

- que tipo de salida? – pregunto con tono dubitativo y yo aun nerviosa, estos dos son cosa seria cuando discuten por algo.

- una salida normal, en pocas, ser chicas normales por 24 horas – termino de explicar Luka sin cambiar su semblante serio y seguro – plena libertad, sin guardias, sin seguridad, simplemente ser libres por 24 horas.

- pero para que? De todas maneras las reconocerían y no las dejarían en paz – replico Kei-san

- usaremos pelucas, lentes, que se yo – respondió ya un poco fastidiada mi pelirosa – te daremos la escena que tanto quieres, pero nos tienen que dar algo que no tenemos a cambio. Es mi última palabra, la escena por 24 horas de libertad… si o no?

- mmm… - Kei-san medito unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, esto me ponía mas nerviosa puesto que Luka no dejaba de mirarlo de forma desafiante – esta bien. Solto al fin. Les dare 24 horas de libertad absoluta con tarjetas con fondos ilimitados y todo a su disposición.

- gracias – Luka respondió secamente mientras yo saltaba de felicidad por todo el departamento gritando – bueno me tengo que retirar, permiso Kei-san. Luka se puso de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a su cuarto. La segui con la vista hasta que cerro su puerta.

- esa chica nunca cambiara – dijo Kei mirándola al igual que yo, en eso me sente nuevamente en el sillón.

- desde que la conozco es asi, conversa, obtiene lo que quiere y se va – me explicaba Kei – es difícil negociar con ella a veces, lo bueno es que tiene disposición a todo, hasta incluso no se opuso mas alla cuando le comunique que tendría que hacer un duo con Gakupo. Ahí si se me subió toda la sangre al rostro y Kei se dio cuenta de ello. Te sucede algo malo Miku-chan? Estas roja.

- no, nada Kei-san… - intentaba actuar normal pero no podía evitar que la sangre me hirviera y mi mandibula se apretara mas – es solo que vengo de darme una ducha, debe ser eso. Kei se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

- bueno pequeña diva me voy, cuidate y salúdame a los demás – se despidió y se retiro del departamento. Yo solo le hice una señal con la mano y le dedique una sonrisa, pero apenas la puerta cerro corri como alma que persigue el diablo al cuarto de Luka y allí estaba ella en su balcón.

- Luka porque no me contaste que tendras que hacer un dueto con Gakupo?! – le dije toda enojada, ella se volteo serenamente y me miro directo a los ojos.

- porque es trabajo Miku y sabia que te molestaría, pero tranquila que el video me permite golpearlo hasta hartarme – me hablo con tono tranquilo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Reingreso a la habitacion cerrando las ventanas detrás de si, el frio estaba horrible, se acerco a mi y me beso la frente – que haras con tus 24 horas libres? Me pregunto retomando su normal tono de voz que tanto me gusta.

- pueeeeeees… quería pasarlas contigo, bueno si es que tu quieres – hable insegura mirando el piso, levante la vista cuando vi sus pues justo frente a los mios. Mis ojos se toparon directamente con los suyos, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura apegando nuestros cuerpos.

- ese dia hare que sea el mejor de tu vida mi pequeña come puerritos – me susurro al oído con esa voz que hace que mi piel se vuelva de gallina, y yo la muy derritiéndome en sus brazos. Beso mi cuello un buen rato, la verdad me estaba haciendo un chupon, pero al diablo no me importaba – ahora no podras negar que eres mia. Se alejo de mi solo lo suficiente para admirarme completamente, es horrible darme cuenta que ella tiene muy claro que en sus manos son materia disponible.

- tampoco quiero negarlo, vamos a comer? – dije ya con mi estomago pidiendo alimento. Ella sonrio y asintió. Lo bueno de ser Vocaloid es que en la cocina siempre habia de todo lo que uno quería. Luka me preparo un rico plato llamado gunkan-negitoro, me decía que era nuestra combinación y si estaba bien rico jeje, además de acompañarlo con sopa miso y algunas cosillas ricas que me preparo mi novia. Yo realmente estaba en las nubes de tanta felicidad, este dia estaba resultando ser perfecto, bueno hasta que llegaron todos y nos encontraron a las dos en el sillón besándonos un poco mas subido de tono de lo que correspondía. Bueeeno la verdad yo estaba sobre Luka tocando sus pechos mientras nos besábamos. Lo que no entiendo es porque justo hoy, HOY se les ocurrió a todos juntarse en un parque para llegar juntos al departamento? Asi que ahora estábamos en ese incomodo momento de toda pareja cuando debe darle explicaciones a todo el mundo, bueno menos a Meiko que estaba hecha furia buscando su botella de sake, echando mil maldiciones a Luka culpándola de haberme pervertido la mente…

- Miku por favor dime que esto fue un arranque de calentura, de descubrimiento personal, minuto de confianza, algo asi? – decía Kaito desesperado.

- pueeees… veraas… -

- NOOOOOOOOO NUESTRA MIKU ES LELAAA! – grito Kaito cayendo derrotado al suelo sobre sus rodillas de forma muy dramática dejando a todos con una gran gota en sus cabezas. A los segundos se puso de pie y camino hacia Luka, esta ultima se puso de pie y quedaron frente a frente mirándose directo a los ojos – tuuuuu… tu pervertiste la mente de la pequeña Miku!

- por favor no me vengas con esa estupidez Kaito! – respondió fastidiada Luka, yo solo miraba desde mi asiento a ambos lanzarse rayos por los ojos – mira que si hubieras podido no le hubieras dejado un pelo sin tocar. Eso ultimo se lo dijo casi con odio. A modo de comedia animada se escucho un "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh" en todo el departamento. Kaito aspiro aire indignado y le dio la espalda a Luka.

- da igual , en mi caso seria una relación normal – diciendo esto se fue a su cuarto sin percatarse que Gumi, Len y Rin tuvieron que saltar sobre Luka para evitar que lo matara por el comentario. Por otro lado Gakupo solo habia estado sentado escuchando y viendo. Cuando Luka ya se calmo los chicos la soltaron. Ella los miro a todos…

- bueno ya saben, Miku y yo somos novias les guste o no – dijo desafiante ante todos, nunca crei que se pondría asi por esto, pero la entiendo yo estaba siendo casi como "la pobre victima" supieran que es al revés jeje.

- la verdad Luka nosotros no tenemos problema – hablo Len a nombre de ambos Kagamine – si tu amas a Miku y ella te corresponde…

- nosotros no somos nadie para decirles algo – completo Rin – al contrario, tienen todo nuestro apoyo, eso si… dejaran dormir de noche. Las caras mia y de Luka pasaron de un color normal a rojo fulminante.

- yo opino igual – esta vez fue Gumi quien hablo con una gran sonrisa – en los sentimientos nadie se puede meter, pero no se metan a interrumpir el sueño ajeno jajaja. No podíamos subir en la escala de rojo porque era imposible, pero era necesario, como se les ocurria hacer esos comentarios.

- la vida de ustedes me da igual – fue lo único que dijo Gakupo al ponerse de pie e irse del departamento. Luka solo lo miro con despresio absoluto, le tome la mano para que reaccionara y asi lo hizo, me miro y sonrio.

- bah! Ese pelimorado es una amargado de un tiempo ahora – decía Meiko llegando al living con su vaso y botella de sake – pero a ver quiero dejarles algo bien en claro chicas, sobre todo a ti pelirosa depravada. Nuevamente me toco contener los deseos de asesinar de Luka, esto ya se me estaba volviendo costumbre.

- que quieres alcoholica faloadicta? – respondió Luka en un tono burlon y desafiante.

- y a mucha honra – hablo Meiko ya algo entonadita – nada de andar haciendo cosas delante de todos, la calentura se la guardan donde mejor les plazca… tu te la guardan entre los tremendos pechos que tienes...

- tremenda moral – bufo Luka, yo quise reir pero me aguante.

- y si van a hacer cosas pues controlen el volumen, los demás no queremos saber que hacen – continuo – se pondrán algo en la boca si no se pueden controlar… con que le pongas uno de tus pechos en la boca a Miku bastara, cuidado con dejarla sin oxigeno…

- oye que te pasa con mis pechos?! Tu los tienes mas grandes aun! – reclamo Luka ya cabreada.

- si, pero la pervertida, calentona, mata inocencias aquí eres tu, no yo – respondió con simplicidad y muy dignamente cosa que causo mas enojo en Luka – pero fuera de todo eso, si Miku quiere estar con una … una… una calenturienta pechugona como tu, es cosa de ella y aceptare eso… pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo a nuestra chiquita! Entendiste pechos con patas?

Luka estaba que ardia de furia, asi que por seguridad de todos ahí, sobre todo de Meiko la tome de la mano y me la lleve a su cuarto, era el mas apartado asi que seria mejor que estuviéramos en ese. Cuando llegamos y cerre la puerta Luka corrió a tomar una de sus almohadas, se la puso sobre el rostro y se puso a gritar cuanta cosa se habia aguantado muy fuerte. Gracias a esa almohada no entendí nada y no se escucho mucho. Solte una risita y me acerque a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Solto un suspiro y se quito la almohada de la cara.

- pudo haber sido peor y lo sabes – le dije con tranquilidad apoyando mi frente en su espalda.

- lo dices porque tu quedaste como una santa paloma – me respondió bufando con resignación, se volteo, me abrazo y beso mi cabeza – si supieran que en realidad eres una pequeña pervertida y acosadora jajaja. Ambas reimos de buena gana.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, los Kagamine me vinieron a buscar para una honorable batalla en la PS3 donde, sin cabida a la humildad, les di paliza a todos. Rin en mas de alguna intento hacer trampa pero igual le gane, que puedo decir cuando de carreras y peleas en la PS3 se trata, soy la mejor sin duda!

- chicos ya es muy tarde, todos a sus cuartos! – gritaba Meiko desde la cocina, allí estaban los "mayores", bueno Luka no ella simplemente se habia ido a su cuarto hace un buen rato. Kaito, Gakupo y Meiko gustaban de jugar cartas de noche hasta bien tarde, estoy mas que segura que luego jugaran streepocker, tonta no soy – y tu Gumi elije: te vas al tu cuarto o te vienes a jugar aca?

- eeeee… pues voy para alla jeje – se levanto toda animada y se fue a la cocina dándonos las buenas noches a todos. Los Kagamine se fueron a su cuarto despidiéndose y yo al mio. Al entrar crei que encontraría a Luka en mi cama pero no fue asi. Me cambie de ropa y cuando estaba ya acostada mi celular vibro.

- quien será a esta hora? – revise y era un mensaje… "me dejaras durmiendo sola? O sea que además de pervertida y acosadora solo me usaste". Casi mori con ese mensaje, como podía pensar eso de mi? Maldita pelirosa mal pensada ya vera cuando la tenga frente a mi, conocera la furia de mis puerros! Indignada me fui a su cuarto, al entrar grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie en la cama y todo apagado, cerra la puerta y avance por el cuarto.

- sshhhh… - me dijieron al agarrarme por la espalda y tapar mi boca – es tan fácil provocar tu enojo. Me hablo Luka susurrándome en el oído con esa voz tan sensual que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran, lamio mi cuello por el costado. La mano que me habia agarrado por la cintura comenzó a bajar tortuosamente lento hasta mi entre pierna. Vamos a ver si puedo provocar con igual facilidad otras cosas en ti. La mano con la que cubria mi boca la llevo a uno de mis senos. Y asi comenzó esa noche, nuestra primera noche oficialmente como pareja, fue realmente genial e increíble. Nos llevamos mas de un reto de Meiko al dia siguiente por escandalosas, pero fue mas bien porque el cuarto de ella es el mas cercano al de Luka. Aunque creo que los demás también escucharon porque mas de alguno al verme en la mañana me decían cosas y que me hicieron poner roja a mas no poder, pero me da igual porque ahora soy feliz con mi amada pelirosa al lado…

- ya me voy a la universidad Miku – Luka se despidió de mi brindándome un suave beso en los labios que me dejo con gusto a poco, asi que recurri a mi normal técnica un puchero de lo mas tierno – mou… Mikuuuu… suspiro pesadamente y se devolvió a besarme como corresponde: un beso largo, tierno, con un toque de sana pasión, pero por sobre todo amor. Y ahí si la deje que se fuera a rendir sus exámenes. Por mi parte tome mi desayuno en la total tranquilidad de un departamento solitario, para luego irme a mi nuevo cuarto, si el mas apartado de todos. Porque obviamente nunca mas volveré a dormir sola y mucho menos a pasar frio.

- FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE INVIERNO DE MI VIDA! - grite feliz, dichosa y sintiéndome por fin completa.

Bueno y si alguien quiere saber que paso en esa noche, eso quedara para otra ocasión, yo ahora me voy a dormir…

* * *

Que les parecio? lindo? feo? aburrido? entretenido?

espero no sean malis y me dejen un review n_n ... si lo hacen le hara bien a su alma :con las manos creando un arcoiris:

si de verdad quieren saber que paso esa noche o que pasara en las 24hrs de libertad?... haganmelo saber :D


End file.
